


Good Night? Bad Night? [Podfic]

by bessyboo, blackglass



Category: Texts From Last Night (Blog)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Female Character, Dialogue-Only, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Good Night? Bad Night?" by calenlily."Two roommates with very different lifestyles relate their respective experiences one Friday night."





	Good Night? Bad Night? [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Good Night? Bad Night?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289082) by [calenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily). 



  
  
Cover art by: [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  


Length: 11:31  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Collabs/Good%20Night%20Bad%20Night.mp3) (for storage considerations), [HQ mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Collabs/Good%20Night%20Bad%20Night%20\(HQ\).mp3), or [podbook](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Collabs/Good%20Night%20Bad%20Night.m4b). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII. When I found this story I knew it needed to be a multivoice podfic and there was only one person I could have asked to perform this with me. _No one_ plays drunk better than bessyboo and she did not let me down. Thanks so much for doing this with me, Bess. There was so much literal LOL when I received your lines! XD Thanks also to calenlily for giving us permission to turn this into a podfic!


End file.
